


Mine

by Cylina Nightshade (Cylina)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dark, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cylina/pseuds/Cylina%20Nightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ob·ses·sion [əbˈseSHən]: (noun) 1) the state of being obsessed with someone or something 2) an idea or thought that continually preoccupies or intrudes on a person's mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

I stood at the edge of the room, leaning against the wall and I watched. I watched him. I always watched him. I watched how he moved, the way he acted, the way he looked. His braid was just slightly disheveled. His eyes were red rimmed. And I watched the people around him. I watched each casual touch. Of every supportive firm grasp on the shoulder. Of every consoling hug. I mentally counted the seconds for each. Watching if anyone let their hand linger just a bit too much. Watching if anyone held the hug for just a tad too long. Watching if anyone showed interest as more than just a friend.

Because he is mine.

He stood at the front of the room near the casket. The long line of grievers each taking a moment to interact with him, a word or gesture. He always responded in kind. I glared at them all.

“I’m so sorry about Hilde,” Quatre intoned while delivering a hug.

Hilde. Duo’s roommate. Duo’s _former_ roommate. The corpse laying still at the front of the room.

Hilde crossed the line. The lingering looks. The more than casual touches. Hilde reached for the unobtainable. The unobtainable because I made it so.

“Preventers will get to the bottom of this. I won’t let this injustice go unpunished,” Wufei declared.

Not going to happen. Odin Lowe trained me well. They will never find anything.

“If you need to just get away from it all for awhile, you’re always welcome to stay with me,” Trowa informed.

My eyes narrowed. I watched him with extra focus.

I won’t let anyone have him. I will remove anyone who tries. I will eradicate any who try to draw his focus until I am all he sees. Because he is mine.

He doesn’t know it yet. He hasn’t figured it out. That doesn’t change anything. He’s still mine and he’s going to remain that way.

**Author's Note:**

> -Author’s Note-
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I really waffled about actually posting this one. You can’t really even call it a _story_. It’s like barely enough words to be a paragraph.


End file.
